clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hat Pop/6
Category:Administrator talk pages Category:G-Notice My new talk page! See my old one here! Bureacrat Forum Check the bureacrat repromote forum out. Look at my comment under Dancing Penguin'sEuropeaI am so bored right now....... 22:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey HP, please remember when your talk gets archived to remove Category:Administrator talk pages and Category:G-Notice from your old talk and add them to your new one. Thanks! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thank You No problem. I like to stick up for my friends on here. =)EuropeaI am so bored right now....... 23:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Party Yello! Yello! I'm York's friend at her school, and kinda new to all of this wiki stuff could you help me? It was be aw-some if you could. Thanks xD Blooflippy 03:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC) User Page Ok I got your message and all but when I tried to make my page it wouldnt let me. Could you help me out?Blooflippy 03:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey Hat Pop! Just wanna let you know that it is PARTY TIME! Where:Town then Dojo then Hidden Lake For who: N/A Why?: Just for fun! Users invite: Hat Pop,Barkjon,ClubPenguinArchives,Alexeedo111,Sharkbate,Metalmanager and Saffan15 Server: Mammoth Penguin Storm: Ur choice Time: 6:00 (our time) Day (March 30th 2010) P.S. ask other users to come! Hope u can make it! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/rockhoppedude2 Nomination to The Penguin Oscars 2010 You have been nominated for The Penguin Oscars in the following categories: *Best Costume: Bunny Ears and hoodie *Best Painter *Best Member *Most Famous Penguin *Best Friend *Ultimate Platinum Award (Friendly Penguin) Check out this page for stats and for voting on the Penguin Oscars 2010. Good luck, -- [[User:Childpengu1|'IM NOT A MONS†ER!]] HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 03:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Nomination to The Penguin Oscars 2010 Please tell Gknee19 that she's also nominated. To: Ultimate Platinum Award (Friendly Penguin) Thanks. -- [[User:Childpengu1|'''IM NOT A MONS†ER!]] HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 03:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Friend Hey there HP. lets meet on Matterhorn in the boiler room. I am called Penguinnate2. Plz take the time to meet me. Srry Hey again. Its Penguinnate2/Rockhoppedude2. I cant meet right now. Maybe on Friday at 12:00 (our time)? Party - CPW Gathering Hi there. You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 14:55, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Notice Just a heads up -- Next week, wikia will be laugnching a feature you may not want. We are unsure if it can be turned off via your preferences. More information can be foundhere. help hi hat pop. i need some help. a few days ago,i was adding some templates. then today,there was no template option. wat happened?Rockhoppedude2 19:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Help meh! hey hat pop. its rockhoppedude2bot. its also rockhoppedude2's backup account. can u help me? rockhoppedude2 got blocked by zapwire and i dont know why! help! Rockhoppedude2bot 03:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC)